


4 Parents Jake Sisko Seriously Considered, and 1 Who Had No Chance

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake finds an Orb of Wishes. Things ensue of a hijink-related nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Parents Jake Sisko Seriously Considered, and 1 Who Had No Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcanon/gifts).



Nog said he should sell it. 

Wasn't like everyone could find an Orb of the Prophets, after all. But this one had just kind of fallen into Jake's hands when they'd been down on Bajor. It'd been a field trip, Mrs O'Brien had been really nice to take them, and Jake felt sort of guilty that he and Nog had snuck off. But it'd been boring to look at layers and layers of rock at the edge of the cliff, so when he'd seen the odd shining light from inside the cave...

Jake thought about selling it for a while, but what he really wanted to do was to find out what it could do. Wasn't like he was going to keep it forever.

He didn't blame Dad for Mom's death. That would've been stupid. Well, he kinda did. But not really? Because it wasn't Dad's fault the Borg attacked. It wasn't Dad's fault Mom died. It was just that they were in Starfleet, but people didn't die in Starfleet all the time, after all. 

So it wasn't that he wanted Mom back, he knew that was never going to happen. And it was too painful to think about wishing for that. But when Dad got cranky, he kind of liked to imagine what it would be like to have a different parent. 

"And another thing, young man," Dad was in full flight, but Jake couldn't entirely blame him. Not _entirely._ "Once you've cleaned up in here, you need to have a good, long think about your goals in life. Obsessing over getting a girlfriend or boyfriend can be fun, but it's not everything! You have years yet to think about that!"

Dad stalked out. Jake took the Orb out of the bag under his bed, and stared at it. It was a shiny black ball with what looked like the symbol for infinity on top, though, um, maybe it could've been an 8. He knew it was powerful, though. Nothing else would shine like that.

...it talked to him, inside his mind. It was all warmth, and friendliness, and eagerness like a puppy who wanted to lick someone all over to show their love, and maybe chew on their fingertips, and possibly pee in their shoe. Jake had an instant's worry that perhaps a personality like that might not be the best to trust to show him alternate realities, but it was too late, it was flipping through the possibilities with alarming speed...

**1\. Jake Kirk**

The Orion girls danced around them, spelling out, "WE LOVE CAPTAIN KIRK" with complicated movements of their navels. Dad leaned over to Jake, smirking at him. "Pretty, huh? Gotta love Orion women. And Earth women. And Vulcan women. And Romulan women. And..."

Dad's voice droned on and on. Jake sighed, took another sip of his water, and caught Mr Spock's eye. Really, why did Dad feel the need to compensate so hard? Who cared if he and his first officer were in love with each other? 

**2\. Jake Picard**

Jake took off his mask and bent over, hands on his knees, breathing hard. His epee was about fifteen feet away, the point embedded in the wooden holodeck floor, the end of it still going _twoinggggggg._

"You must try harder, Jake," Dad said gravely, removing his own mask to show his serious, though not unloving, balding greying head. "You can do it. When you go to Starfleet Academy, your physical fitness will be very important."

"I can't," Jake protested, still annoyed that Dad was so unflustered by what had near exhausted him. "Dad... I realised. I'm a lover, not a fighter- I mean, I'm a writer, not a fighter..." 

Dammit. That needed work. 

**3\. Jake Janeway**

"Mo-om!" Jake wailed as he ran into their quarters.

Mom looked up from the padd she was studying, and stifled what had to be a giggle. Well, maybe not a giggle, exactly. Captains didn't giggle. A commanding guffaw, probably. She crossed her legs, and leaned forward. "Something wrong, Jake?" 

"I know the Doctor's experimenting with humanity, and I'm happy for him! Really!" 

Jake looked at himself in the mirror next to the door and wailed wordlessly. He was wild-eyed, horrified, and things would never be the same AGAIN. 

Mom padded over barefoot to stand behind him, her hands on his shoulders. "You don't want him doing your hair any more? But Jake. It's a compliment that he wanted to give you a bun just like mine." 

**4\. Jake Archer**

People'd questioned Dad taking Porthos onto the Enterprise with him. Heck, _Jake_ had questioned it. He could've stayed with Grandma. With his Aunt Sassy. With the nice girls in the McDonald's, even. Living off discarded fries would've been safer.

He had to admit, though, Dad was badass even if he was lecturing him. "Now, what type of Xindi is this, Jake?" he shouted around the grenade pin in his mouth. He ripped the grenade off and tossed it over the barricade, kneeling back next to Jake with raised eyebrows. 

**+1. Jake Grayson**

Jake yawned, as Alfred led him up to the rooftop, and handed him an umbrella. Jake looked down at the massive drop from the point of the roof, to either side, up at the sky, where it wasn't raining at all, in fact the moon was out and it was a nice, if cool night, then all the way along the rooftop railing until he could see his dad near the chimney. A darker shadow in the shadows, brooding. Jake shivered a little in his Superman pyjamas (apparently Dad thought it was funny). 

"For balance, Master Jake," Alfred explained, indicating the umbrella. "Master Bruce wishes to read you your bedtime story." 

...it was much easier when he did that in the giant Batcave instead. 

Jake gulped. "Is it the one about the five little bears and the severed heads again?" 

**Epilogue**

Jake blinked, and looked at the Orb. It was sort of sleepy, now, but radiated amiable friendliness. Like it'd be awake again for someone else. 

Maybe he'd used up all his wishes. 

Maybe that was all right.

It wasn't really a puppy, but it still felt like one. As if it needed to turn around three times and settle down, nose to tail. (Why did his shoe feel kind of wet?)

He tidied his room, and he walked out to Dad. Dad was cooking something that smelled complicated, but good. He pulled Jake close with his free hand while he stirred, and Jake wrapped an arm around Dad's side.


End file.
